Winged Snake
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Sephiroth has been defeated by Cloud twice. He is now given the choice of joining the Lifestream or being reborn as a wizard. He choices the second. Will Sepiroth survive the secrets of Hogwarts? Or will he perish finding those secrets along with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1: New Student

"So how was your summer, Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down in an empty compartment.

"Not so fun, but thanks for the letters and treats." Harry said, smiling at his red-headed friend.

"No problem." Ron replied.

"Have you two finished your homework for the summer?" Hermione asked as she entered the compartment, Crookshanks right behind her.

"I finished mine." Harry replied. Ron gaped at him.

"That's a first, Harry. I only finished half of mine." He said in astonishment.

"Congratulations!" said Hermione. Just then, the compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well, if it isn't the Potter boy and his pathetic friends." Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry snapped back at the pale blond Slytherin.

"Just wanted to warn you; there's this freak wandering the train looking for a seat. He doesn't even look human, so don't let him in. Well then, now that I've warned you, I'll be leaving. So long, Potter." Malfoy hissed before leaving.

"I wonder who he was talking about." Hermione said, confused.

There was a light taping sound on the door and the trio immediately turned to look at the person standing outside the door. He had long, silver colored hair that reached his torso and pale skin. He wore a black trench coat with silver buckles and the rest of his cloths were black. But what was weird about him were his blue and green eyes. The blue mixed in perfectly with the green, like they were melting together, though the eyes held an emotionless glaze. But what disturbed Harry the most is the black slit of the boy's pupils, mimicking the eyes of a cat, or more like a snake. Harry could say that they reminded him of Voldemort.

"Can I please sit here? Most of the compartments are full, and any that are partially filled won't let me in. Saying something about monster…" the boy said.

"Of course you can." Piped Hermione before Ron or Harry could stop her. She moved closer to the window and the boy sat down next to her.

"You must be the one Draco was calling a freak." Hermione said after a while. The boy bowed his head, causing his hair to act as a veil. "Yeah…that's me…" he said quietly.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. The boy, who's head was still down, turned slightly to look at her through his veil of silver strands.

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled before looking down again. "My names Sephiroth Kyoji." He said.

Hermione lowered her hand before glaring at Harry and Ron.

"My names Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, tensing up slightly, waiting for a reaction.

There was none.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a few looks of confusion before looking back at the sulking boy. After a little while the trolley came by and Harry bought a few chocolate frogs and two boxes of every flavored beans.

He handed one of the every flavored beans to Ron and a chocolate frog to Hermione before turning to Sephiroth, who was still looking at the compartment ground. Sephiroth jolted back slightly as a box of every flavored beans filled his vision.

He looked up at Harry with snake-like eyes opened wide.

"You want to try some? Be careful of what you pick, though." Harry said. The boy stared into the box.

"Are they really every flavor?" he asked, picking out a few. Harry nodded as Sephiroth tossed one into his mouth. Harry noticed the slightly longer than normal canines before Sephiroth closed his mouth to chew.

"Looks like you must have picked a good one." Hermione giggled as Sephiroth smiled slightly. He nodded his head before looking at the ones in his hand. There was three red ones, one blue, and a brown colored one. Sephiroth frowned slightly. He tossed the red ones into his mouth before chewing.

"Which flavor is it?" Ron asked.

"Cherry." The boy replied, still chewing. Ron gaped.

"Lucky! All the ones I get are skunk spray or earwax." Ron complained, looking into his box. Sephiroth grimaced before eating the blue one and the brown colored.

The blue one was blueberry, and when he ate the brown one, the trio thought that he might puke.

"Is it a bad flavor?" Hermione asked. Sephiroth shook his head. "Chocolate." He replied. Ron and Harry gaped at him.

"It's like you and Ron are total opposites with the every flavored beans; Ron always gets bad flavors while you get the good." Hermione said, laughing as Ron whined. Sephiroth smiled. He had finally made some friends.

Chp 2: The Sorting

After waiting 15 minutes and eating the rest of the every flavored beans, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. All of them were changed into their robes and were now exiting the train.

"Are you just starting, Sephiroth?" Hermione asked as they past by Hagrid. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I'm a transfer student. I'll be in second year." He replied.

"That's cool; you'll be in the same year as us." Harry said.

"If I'm put in your house, and I highly doubt it…" he said quietly.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I'm not brave or strong like a Gryffindor, that's why." Sephiroth replied. The trio was silent. Once they arrived at the school, Professor McGonagall asked him to go with the first years so he could still be sorted. As they left, Malfoy walked up to them.

"Made friends with the freak, Potter?" he sneered.

"He's not a freak, Malfoy! Just because his hair is silver and his eyes look like a cat doesn't mean he's a freak! He's actually very shy and kind." Retorted Hermione.

"Your wrong, Granger. He's a freak. I've read about him in books before. They say he used to be named Sephiroth, the one winged angel. He used to be the friend of a man named Cloud Strife, but then he changed. He went crazy and started killing everyone, destroying everything. He was ten times worse than You-Know-Who. But in the end he was killed by Cloud. Not once, but twice. The second time he was given a decision to be reincarnated with his powers sealed away. And now here he is, in Hogwarts." Finished Malfoy with disgust. The trio was silent until Harry spoke.

"You really expect us to believe that?" he snapped.

"Just look up his name in Final Fantasy VII: Another Worlds History in the library." He said before walking off. After all the students were seated, Harry looked around in the group of kids for Sephiroth.

It wasn't hard to spot his silver hair in the crowd. Especially when every one of the first years were inching away from him.

"Students, welcome to another year of Hogwarts! The sorting will now commence!" As he said this, the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into cheers and claps as the Sorting Hat finished singing. Harry then noticed Sephiroth was shaking.

"He doesn't look to good…" he said out loud.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Look at Sephiroth." Harry said, pointing to the silver-haired boy.

His trembling had ceased slightly, but he was still shaking.

"I bet 5 Gallons that the silver-haired freak gets put in Slytherin." Collin said.

"I bet 10 gallons that he gets put in Gryffindor. And his names Sephiroth." Harry snapped.

Collin shrugged.

After a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Sephiroth was the only one left. "Transfer student, Sephiroth Kyoji." Professor McGonagall said loud and clear.

Whispers filled the Hall as he walked towards the Professor.

"No way… Sephiroth, the one winged angel is here? What are they thinking?" Ginny said.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ginny. His powers have been sealed away along with his memories of what he did in his past two lives, though anger might make them come back." Hermione said.

Sephiroth sat there for a long time until he looked like he wanted to rip the hat off his head. Then the Sorting Hat finally called out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sephiroth gladly took the hat of and walked nervously towards the Gryffindor table. As he noticed that only a few were cheering, he started to feel uncomfortable.

He sat down near the end of the table were no one was sitting, and those who were only 7 feet away inched further from the silver-haired boy.

Even when the feast began, the trio noticed that he didn't eat a morsel of the food, leaving his plate and goblet untouched.

As all the students headed to their common rooms, Harry noticed Sephiroth falling behind. His green/blue colored eyes darted about, looking at the blood stained doors and down dark corridors. They were on the third floor were the forbidden dungeons were.

Harry stopped along with Hermione and Ron for the boy to catch up. "Something wrong, Sephiroth?" Hermione asked as he approached. Sephiroths gaze snapped to them quickly, and Harry noted how crazed and bloodthirsty they looked. They looked like the eyes of a killer. As the look in his eyes vanished, Sephiroth finally spoke.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied, looking at a black metal door that was barricaded shut.

"We should get going before anyone notices us." Ron said as he continued to walk.

"Your right, Ron. Sephiroth lets get-." Hermione was speechless as she noticed that Sephiroth was no where to be found.

And the once barricaded door was wide open, the planks that used to be holding it closed now scattered across the floor.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with wide eyes.

"He took them off so quickly…And without us even hearing him…" Ron gasped as he tried to look into the darkness and spot the familiar silver sheen.

He couldn't see anything.

"We have to try and get him out of there; we don't want him to get in trouble." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Lumos." Harry said as he took out his wand, and a bright sphere of light appeared at the tip.

And at once they saw Sephiroth, but not the one that they had known on the train.

There was Sephiroth, the one winged angel, passed out on the ground.

Chp 3: Transformation

Sephiroth had started feeling a little sick when he had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

He couldn't make himself eat, not that he needed to. The sensation getting stronger until he finally remembered this feeling. The feeling he had before he was about to revert back to his normal from, which happened whenever he was under pressure or stress.

Sephiroths eyes widened in fear.

He couldn't let this happen in front of everyone; they already didn't trust him. They had all read about his past.

As they all headed towards the Gryffindor common room, he was looking around with wild eyes for a good place to hide as the feeling got stronger. He hadn't noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione stop until Hermione spoke. "Something wrong, Sephiroth." She asked.

His head snapped to the side and he could see his crazed and wild eyes in the reflection of Harry's glasses. As he finally calmed down he replied.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He said, and then noticed a barricaded black metal door.

'Perfect.' He thought as he felt the sensation once more.

As Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around; he made his way towards the door.

He made quick work of the planks, ripping them off with little effort. He threw the door open and left it there as he ran deeper into the darkness.

He could feel the transformation coming as a 14 foot black angel wing came out of his right shoulder.

His nails dug small ditches in the ground, clenching his hands into fists as he felt his bones shifting, becoming larger and longer.

His hair became even longer than before and the blue of his eyes was engulfed by the green.

He fell to his knees as he felt MAKO course through him once more.

After the transformation, he was no longer the 13 year old that Hogwarts had met.

He was the 20 year old experiment, Sephiroth, the one winged angel.

Then his vision went black.

Chp 4: Explanation

"So this is what Sephiroth really looks like? No wonder they called him the one winged angel." Hermione said as they looked at the silver-haired man and his one black wing.

"We should get him to the hospital wing, he doesn't look to good." Harry said.

With the help of his red-haired friend, Harry and Ron managed to drag the unconscious man to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight. "What happened?" she asked as Ron and Harry laid Sephiroth on the hospital bed.

Harry explained how he had noticed Sephiroths distress during the Grand Feast, and how Sephiroth had run off and when they found him he was like this. Just then, Professor Snape, McGonagall and the headmaster, Dumbledore, entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Snape hissed at the trio. Harry glared at the greasy haired professor.

"For your information, Professor, we brought Sephiroth here after he passed out." Harry retorted. Snape was about to snap at him when Albus cut him of. "Thank you very much, Harry, Hermione, Ron." He said, bowing his head to one as he said their names.

"At times like this, it is best that he is brought to us immediately. We knew this was coming but we didn't know when." He said. Madam Pomfrey stood up.

"If so then why did you let him come here? He's a threat to the school!" she shouted in anger. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.

"Not if Cloud Strife is here." He said. Hermione gasped.

"No way, you mean it? Cloud Strife is coming to our school because of Sephiroth? You know you are technically placing a hero in the same school as his enemy." She pointed out.

"Yes we are well aware of that, Granger. However; Cloud is the only reason Sephiroth has some control over himself. As long as Cloud is here, Sephiroth will not revert to his original from unless he is under tons of stress or anger." The headmaster explained calmly.

Hermione was still worried, even after they had gotten back to the common room.

Chp 5: New Student from Midgar

"May I please have your attention!" Albus shouted above all the other voices.

The great hall quieted down immediately, all of the students turning to look at him.

"We are pleased to announce that a transfer student from Midgar, a central city far from any other civilization. Please welcome Cloud Strife." He exclaimed.

The hall doors opened and in walked a boy maybe about 2 inches shorter than Sephiroth.

He had pale blond hair that spiked up in a slant and his eyes were a bright glowing blue, wisdom beyond his age showing in their depths.

Whispers filled the hall and as he passed Sephiroth (who was finally back to normal)

He sent the former Supreme General a small smile before walking on.

The Sorting Hat was placed on top of his head and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing when the hat called out, loud and clear: "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Why is he here? What is he doing here? Oh, Ra. I think I'm going insane.' Sephiroth thought as Cloud walked into the room.

'What were they thinking, sending him here? It's only going to make it worse for me.' He looked away from the pale blond, trying to ignore the sensation in his gut.

But he couldn't ignore it forever.

After Cloud sat down next to Harry and the houses were dismissed, Sephiroth ran towards the black metal door he had found before, only to find Cloud standing front of his, blocking him.

"What do you want?" he snarled, his former anger emerging, his eyes turning green.

Cloud didn't move an inch.

"I would like to know why you didn't just join the Lifestream; it would have been much easier than living your life again." He pointed out.

"Wrong." Sephiroth snapped back.

"I wanted this to happen so that I could have as close to a normal life as I could." The silver-haired General said.

Cloud shrugged before stepping to the side.

Sephiroth was shocked and confused at this action but ran into the room anyway, throwing a small "thank you" at the pale-blond before running head long into the comforting darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hello everyone! How's it going? Sorry about the delay on most of my stories, I have been busy with school…

Anyway, here's the 6th chapter of Winged Snake. I will be making the chapters a whole lot shorter. The only reason the last update was so long was because I had been working on it for a long time and I had just created a Fanfiction account.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII.

**Chap 6**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Let's see… The next class I have is Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione said as they left Charms.

"Hey, so do I!" added Ron, walking beside her and looking at her list.

"Harry has that class with us too, along with Sephiroth." Cloud mentioned, surprising them.

"Um, Cloud?" Hermione asked, looking to her right at the blond-haired SOLDIER.

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, have anything against Sephiroth?" she asked.

Cloud's expression seemed to have frozen in time before them, his face going blank. He stayed like that for a little, still walking, before looking ahead and letting out a long, strained sigh.

"I used to. But now he is no longer the Sephiroth I once knew, so I don't have any harsh feelings towards him." He said, walking on as the others stopped to think.

"Wonder why." Ron pondered before falling silent as they then proceeded to their class.

After Class

"That was the worst class ever." Sephiroth mumbled as he, Ron, Hermione, and Harry exited the class.

"No kiddin! That dumb Lockhart, bet he doesn't even know how to use a wand!" Ron complained.

Professor Lockhart had released a cage of Pixies in the room, and destruction and chaos reared their ugly heads to the students. Running quickly from the room, Gilderoy instructed the group to put the mythical creatures back in their cage. With help from Hermione and Sephiroth, it didn't take long before the last elf-like creature was in the cage.

"I have potions class next." Sephiroth said, looking carefully at his schedule.

"So do we. And you're going to HATE it." Ron grumbled. Sephiroth was confused.

"Why do you think I'm going to hate it?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

"Snape is the head of the Slytherin house and hates us Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"Oh."

"Can you four kindly explain why you are late to my class?" Snape sneered at the group as they walked hurriedly through the door and to their seats. (Sephiroth sits next to Malfoy. Cloud sits near the front.)

"Sorry, Professor. We got held up in DADA class." Sephiroth explained.

Snape glared at him coldly.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Kyoji. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Sephiroth gaped at him slightly before his eyes narrowed and he turned away.

"Today you will all be brewing a death potion: A poison capable of killing a human in a mere minute if not given the proper antidote. Begin." Snape instructed the students.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Cloud had both finished their potions, and, to Snipe's utter disappointment, the poison had been brewed correctly.

He was walking around the room when he heard a crash from behind and whirled around, black robes whipping behind him.

Steaming black, perfectly prepared Death potion had crashed to the ground, the pieces of the cauldron that had been holding it scattered across the damp dungeon floor. And standing not far away with a look of disbelief and anger in his cold narrowed eyes, was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned upon Malfoy, who was laughing quietly.

"The hell did you do that for?" he growled, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You asked for it, you freak." Malfoy snapped back, till laughing, though it suddenly flattered as anger flared up like fire in the former General's eyes.

"I. Am. Not. A. Freak." He snarled, each word dripping in venom and pure, killing intent.

"Mr. Kyoji, what is going on here?" Snape asked calmly.

Sephiroth took a few moments to calm down before answering.

"I had finished brewing sir, when Draco-He called me a Mud blood and tried to ruin my potion but I stopped him and he knocked over his own cauldron." Malfoy cut in, sewing together his own story and telling it to the Professor.

"Really? Fifty points from Gryffindor for calling my student a Mudblood and spilling a very deadly poison on the floor. Now clean it up." Snape commanded.

Sephiroth merely stood there, anger and hate slowly building up within him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean it up." Snape sneered.

"No," came the short reply.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, crossing his arms.

"I said: NO. I will not clean up a mess that was not my cause." Sephiroth snapped back, the anger within fueling his former urge to kill. His left hand twitched slightly: something it always did when it wanted to feel the brittle handle of the Masamune. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Cloud, whose trained eyes caught the slight movement and a feeling of dread overcame him. He leapt to his feet, but, he was too late. Sephiroth had flung Snape aside before running out of the class room in a full on sprint.

"I suggest you don't do that, Professor. We wouldn't want another 'accident'." Cloud growled, helping the greasy haired man to his feet.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had watched the whole scene unfold, knowing just how close Snape had been to getting killed.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Well there ya go! Chapter done! And I succeeded in making it shorter, too.

Well, gotta go!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth:…I honestly hate myself at the moment.**

**Sephiroth: You should! You haven't posted any new chapters for any of the stories!**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I hear you! No need to yell! Anyway, I truly am sorry that I haven't worked on any of the stories; I have a big case of writers block.**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: So thank you for waiting so long. Here's the next chapter of Winged Snake. Enjoy.**

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

After finally being let out of Potions class, the trio began to search for the missing One Winged Angel, heading towards the black door they had first seen him in his true form.

And their assumptions were correct.

The black metal door wrapped in chains was ajar, signs that it had been harshly opened and slammed against the stone wall by the person entering.

"Sephiroth? Hey, Sephiroth! Come on, we know you're in there! Come on out!" Hermione shouted into the blackness.

"No. Now go away." Came the harsh, cold reply filled with malice. His voice sounded a little deeper…

'He's transformed.' Harry thought immediately. 'The anger and stress placed on him during Potions class released the binds on his powers.'

"I think we should leave him alone for now. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood to talk." He said, dragging his friends along; shooting a backwards glance at the now closed door before heading to the Great Hall.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o **

When Sephiroth had finally come to join them in the Great Hall, they could immediately tell that the former Captain was NOT in a good mood.

His usually smooth (and clean) hair was tangled and covered in dust and cobwebs. His school robe was tattered and torn, stained in blood, and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Bloody hell… He didn't look this bad after transforming when we were there with him…" Ron stated before the experiment sat down next to them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sephiroth growled, shooting the red-head a glare that made him squeal and scoot away.

"Look, you should be thankful that we even care for you at all!" snapped Hermione. How could he be angry at us?

"I wouldn't care less if you didn't care!" Sephiroth half shouted, half snarled in Hermione's face, causing her to flinch back in fright. He walked past the group, sitting himself as far away from them as possible.

"lý do tại sao bạn phải đặt tất cả mọi người trong đau khổ, Sephiroth?" Cloud whispered.

Hermione stared, confused. "Sorry Cloud, did you say something?"

His head shot up, startled. Then he sighed.

"No, I didn't say anything. It's just…" Cloud trailed of, his gaze trailing to the Ex-general, before standing up.

"I'll be seeing you in the library; there's something I need to check up on. Later." he said, waving at them before walking away. The trio watched in silence as the blond exited the Great Hall before turning their gaze towards Sephiroth.

He wasn't eating at all, and seemed to be frozen, his muscles ridged and tense. His head was slightly raised towards the ceiling, as if he was 'listening' to something, something they couldn't hear.

Well, something Hermione and Ron couldn't hear.

Harry could.

Harry could hear a low hissing, like that of a large reptile, and realized this is what was catching the Ex-Generals attention. He had been hearing these same sounds for the past week, whether he be about to go to sleep or when walking to class, whenever Sephiroth was with them, the hissing followed.

Eventually, the hissing faded out of hearing, and the Ex-General quickly stood and rushed out off the Great Hall, as if in pursuit of the source.

"I think we should follow him; Come on!" he whispered, dragging Hermione and Ron with him, running as fast as he could after the silver-haired student. Hermione and Ron, though they didn't know the reason, ran not too far behind their friend, doing their best to keep up.

Suddenly their footsteps became sloppy, and they all looked down to see that the floor was covered in water.

Harry noticed Sephiroth's reflection in the liquid, and his gaze seemed to be fixed to dripping red words on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." he whispered, eyes shifting from the wall to something hanging from a lamp next to the writing.

Mr. Filch's cat, Norris, was hanging by her tail from the twisted metal.

And speak or think of the Devil, here he comes. Mr. Filch took one look at his cat before grabbing Sephiroth by his collar.

"You've, killed my cat." he said, voice breaking. Sephiroth didn't say anything, his eyes glued on the blood-red writing. The Squib shook him violently until his gaze snapped to the person holding with a dangerous glint.

"You've murdered my cat." His grip tightened. "I'll kill you for that!" A crowd had begun to gather as the students from the Great Hall began whispering amongst themselves. Sephiroth easily twisted out of the man's grasp, adjusting his cloak collar.

"Now why on Gaia would I do that? I have no interest in killing animals of any sort for any reason. How your precious cat got there is beyond my reason and is none of my concern." he said coldly, beginning to walk away. Just then, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff arrived at the scene, blocking the Ex-Generals way out. Filch took this moment to grab Sephiroth by the shirt again

"You're not going anywhere until you explain why you killed Mrs. Norris!" he sneered, then jumped back as he earned a harsh elbow-jab to the stomach. Sephiroth only cast one look behind him as he walked away, the swarm of students parting, allowing him to past.

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Malfoy read smugly, then shot a devilish smirk at Hermione.

"You'll be next, Mudbloods." he and his body guards decided to leave then, much to the Golden Trio's relief. Professor McGonagall then spoke.

"I would like everyone to return to their dormitories now." she said in a clear, loud voice, and there was much chatter as everyone departed for a good night's sleep.

While all the other students left for the common rooms, the three trouble-makers headed for the room with the familiar black metal door, only to find Cloud struggling to hold down a fully transformed One-Winged Angel. Said man was currently pinned to the ground, thrashing and snarling like an animal in an attempt to throw his enemy off. His eyes were narrowed to predatory slits and he didn't seem like himself…

"Don't just stand there like brain damaged Behemoth; help me keep him down!" Cloud yelled frantically, applying more pressure on the angles arms. Hermione drew her wand, aiming at the man.

"epeler de la corde de liaison!" A green light emitted from her wand and struck Sephiroth, which resulted in him falling limp. Cloud stood up slowly, not sure if the Ex-General was sedated, and earned a pounding from the singular black wing before Sephiroth took off, disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o **

******* lý do t****ạ****i sao b****ạ****n ****ph****ả****i đ****ặ****t****t****ấ****t****c****ả****m****ọ****i****ng****ườ****i****trong đau kh****ổ****, Sephiroth?**** means, in Vietnamese: Why must you put everyone in misery, Sephiroth?**

"**epeler de la corde de liaison!" means in french: spell of binding rope**

**I had a hard time choosing the language, and I still think I could have done better…**

**sorry for cutting it off early, ran out of ideas.**

**But at least I posted something!**

**Well, im done for today!**

**Please review!**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!**


End file.
